cuidado con lo que deseas
by takari x siempre
Summary: no conseguir lo que deseas puede ser malo, pero conseguirlo puede ser peor. y es que hay deseos que empiezan como un sueño y al hacerse realidad se convierten en pesadillas... kari tiene dieciséis años, quiere ser brillante, popular y atractiva y, por desgracia para ella, lo consigue... ¿quieres formular tres deseos? meditalos bien y... cuidado con lo que deseas
1. el ratón en la trampa

**HOLAS! SOY YO OTRA VEZ... TENGO OTRA INSPIRACION... ESO QUIERE DECIR OTRA HISTORIA!**

* * *

EL RATÓN EN LA TRAMPA

Entró en la tienda tan nerviosa como si fuera a cometer un atraco a punta de pistola.

Llegó al departamento de perfumería y se paró como por casualidad delante de un extraño frasquito que no había visto nunca. Era rojo, en forma de quinqué. Kari ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de perfume podía contener pero lo agarró y se lo escondió bajo la ropa, solo le faltaba encaminarse hasta la salida sin llamar la atención, en un minuto estaría a salvo… empezó a felicitarse para ser la primera vez que robaba algo no lo había hecho nada mal… y entonces lo vió

Era un jovencito muy alto y con el pelo muy corto, la estaba mirando fijamente. Sin duda, lo había visto todo… lo pero era la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, una bolsita de la propia tienda que significaba que pertenecía al servicio de seguridad, kari sabía que allí, en la bolsita, estaba el aparato que usaban para comunicarse entre sí dentro de la tienda

Estuvo a punto de sacar el perfume y volver a dejarlo en su lugar. Si no lo hizo fue porque pensó que no iba a servir de nada. Seguramente, se la llevarían de todos modos..

Una columna de espejos le devolvió su imagen:

Una chica insignificante, con vaqueros y una camisa por fuera (en la cintura era donde se había guardado el perfume). El espejo le mostró también la mirada del chico alto, que no la perdía de vista. Se preguntó porque no la detenía ya; y se le ocurrieron dos posibles respuestas: que él no estuviera seguro de si ella había llegado a guardarse el perfume, o prefiriese esperar hasta que ella intentara salir.

La salida. No estaba lejos. veinte o treinta pasos…

En ese momento, una vendedora demasiado maquillada se le acercó a preguntar si podía atenderla…

_So.. solo estoy mirando_

Enseguida kari se rectificó mentalmente:

_*oliendo, solo estoy oliendo*. _eso le dio le dio la medida de lo asustada que estaba: su mente divagaba para no enfrentarse al problema.

El chico alto continuaba mirándola fijamente. Por un momento, kari vio la escena desde fuera, casi como si no tuviera nada que ver con ella, era como el ratón y el gato: la chica bajita que aparentaba unos trece años (aunque acababa de cumplir dieciséis) y el larguirucho con el cráneo tan pelado que le brillaba…

Era la primera vez que intentaba llevarse algo de un sitio como aquel. Casi todas sus compañeras lo habían hecho ya, o por lo menos eso decían. Decían que no había de preocuparse demasiado, que no pasaba nada aunque te pillasen: te llevaban a un despacho y te soltaban un rollo. Tomaban nota de tus datos, te hacían pagar lo que habías intentado llevarte y se acabó. Nunca llamaban a la policía,

Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada? Tal vez por la vergüenza, por el miedo al ridículo. Y por qué no podía correr el riesgo de que llamasen a su casa y le contasen a su madre que tenía una hija ladrona…

Empezó a andar hacia la salida. Sin necesidad de volverse, supo que el iba tras ella

Las puertas del cristal estaban tan cerca y sin embargo parecía que había una enrome distancia. Kari notaba la boca seca, una sensibilidad nueva a flor de piel, una sensación en el estómago parecida a la de antes de un examen decisivo…

De pronto recordó algo que le puso la piel de gallina.  
¡Las etiquetas magnéticas! ¡Había olvidado comprobar si el frasco tenía una etiqueta magnética!... si la tenía, sonaría al llegar a la puerta.

Se volvió bruscamente, aturdida y allí estaba él, a solo un paso.

_¿Quieres acompañarme?_

_¿Por qué?_

_Se te ha olvidado pagar algo_

Ya estaba, ya no había nada que hacer había perdido

_Hacia allí _indico el chico señalando un rincón de la planta _y nada de llamar la atención._

Parecía tan feliz como un perro al cobrar una presa. Kari pensó que era porque le hacía ilusión a cazar a una chica: así se creía una especie de defensor de ley

En aquel momento, dejó de tener importancia el perfume, y el frasco, y el miedo. Lo único que le parecía importante era borrar la expresión astuta y satisfecha de la cara de aquel imbécil.

_No voy a ninguna parte-_ se oyó decir maravillada

¿Qué le está pasando? Era una ladrona pillada en falta y tenía que obedecer, así funcionaban las cosas. ¿se había vuelto loca?

_Vamos –_ ordenó el otro intentando agarrarla por un brazo

_¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme, capullo!_

Dos o tres cabezas se giraron hacia ellos. Kari les lanzó una mirada de súplica como si lo más importante fuera tener a los testigos de su parte. El hablo por el objeto envuelto en la bolsa, la radio o lo que fuera. Una chica de veintitantos años, con el mismo tipo de bolsita en la mano, iba hacia ellos.

Kari fue a paso rápido hacia la puerta…

Alguien la tocó en el hombro, pero no se volvió

_Ha sido una tentación tampoco es para hacer un drama _se justificó mentalmente

Sintió que la sujetaban por un brazo. Miro aquella mano de largas uñas cuyos dedos se hundían en su carne y luego su mirada se encontró con la mirada sin piedad de la chica de seguridad y con la del alto.

El alto se permitió una sonrisa… _ya eres nuestra…_ parecía pensar. Kari presintió que aquellos dos se dedicarían a asustarla cuando la tuviesen en el despacho

Con uno a cada lado, tuvo que dejarse conducir hacia el rincón en el que había una puerta que no llamaba la atención.

Una lagrima brillo en sus ojos pero consiguió contener el llanto. No iba a darles esa satisfacción

El despacho era minúsculo, sin ventilación… _la caseta de los perros guardianes- _pensó kari.

Al otro lado de una mesa había un hombre, seguramente un ex policía

De pronto le pareció que estaba a punto de empezar una especie de representación, una comedia en la que cada uno tenía que hacer su papel. Había que buscar el gesto y el tono de voz adecuada y nada más

Pagaría el perfume (ojala no fuera muy caro) y se iría de allí

_Saca eso que tienes escondido en la cintura- _ordeno el alto

Kari puso el frasquito sobre la mesa. Por primera vez se fijó en el nombre: INCITACIÓN ¿Cómo podía oler un perfume que llevaba un nombre tan cursi? ¿y por qué ella no lo había probado?

_¿Cómo te llamas? _Pregunto el ex policía

Había llegado el momento de dar los datos…

Kari guardó silencio. No había por que ponerles las cosas fáciles

_He preguntado cómo te llamas-_ repitió el hombre con un tono más duro

_Rocío Pérez- _respondió kari

Rocío era un bonito nombre. Siempre había querido llamarse rocío. Ahora había que inventarse una dirección

* * *

**LES GUSTO? DEJEN REVIEWS **


	2. sorpresa, sorpresa

Sorpresa, sorpresa

No le contó a nadie lo sucedido, aunque era tentador contar, sobre todo a yolei, su mejor amiga, como había engañado a aquellos imbéciles. Pero sentía el temor supersticioso de que la historia no hubiese acabado todavía…

Estuvo un par de días atenta a coger el teléfono en cuanto sonaba, por si eran los de la tienda que finalmente la habían localizado…

El sábado y mientras se dedicaban a su ocupación favorita- mirarse al espejo- se riñó en voz alta:

_Eres tonta, kari. Seguro que sorprenden cada día a veinte_ ya se habrán olvidado de ti…

Luego se puso a elegir una ropa que la hiciera verse bien y no le hiciera ver gorda. Algo sexy que Davis no haiga visto aún

Se probó unos pantalones nuevos y consultó a su madre

_Mamá ¿estos pantalones me hacen gorda?_

La madre una mujer atractiva que había estado preocupada en secreto durante años porque kari era un patito feo (por más que era linda, kari tenía muchos admiradores pero a ella solo le interesaba la atención de uno…) la miró detenidamente…

Kari, con solo los pantalones y el sujetador deportivo, hizo su pequeño desfile imitando el modo de andar de las modelos. Sabía que siempre podía contar con la atención de su madre, especialmente desde que sus padres se separaron, hacía un par de años

_Te queda muy bien-_dijo su madre

_Pues… yo me veo un trasero enorme…-_dijo kari

_Estás tonta… ¿Dónde te ves tú el trasero?-_le respondió su madre

A veces daban ganas de responder literalmente a preguntas así, pero kari no se sentía con la suficiente seguridad en sí misma como para bromear acerca de su físico…

En cuanto a la madre… tenía un hijo que ya había pasado por aquella etapa de la adolescencia y había sido tan presumido y tan inseguro al igual que kari…

En el salón, kari encendió el televisor y miró durante unos segundos un videoclip. Inmediatamente sintió la necesidad de llamar a yolei…

….*…..*…..*

_¿el verde menta va bien con el azul marino o se pegan tiros?- _pregunto yolei

Kari intento lealmente imaginar a su mejor amiga, que era desgarbada y con los brazos no tan largos, vestida con la ropa nueva que aún no le había visto puesta… seguro que yolei se pasaría la tarde pendiente de la menor arruguita o imperfección

_¿Vas a ver a Davis?-_preguntó yolei

_Sí, espero que, para variar, el también me vea a mi… parece como si no se diera cuenta que existo…-_dijo kari tristemente

_Pues… has algo kari, da tú el primer paso- _dijo yolei casi gritando

_Me pasará lo de siempre: cuando tenga a Davis delante me quedaré sin voz y catatónica perdida…_

_¿Catatónica? ¿_Eso qué es?- dijo yolei confundida…

….*…..*…..*

La conversación telefónica originó un nuevo ataque de inseguridad y nueva comprobación ante el espejo de su cuarto. Aprobado el importante capítulo del trasero. Se examinó el rostro…

Lo mejor era la boca, grande y con labios bien perfilados. La nariz tenía personalidad, y los ojos eran medianos pero expresivos. El cabellos sabía que se lo envidiaba más de una… antes lo tenía corto pero se fue dejando crecer el cabello y ahora que estaba largo kari se veía más hermosa aunque no se diera cuenta. Considerados por separado cada uno de sus rasgos era agradable. Entonces ¿por qué el conjunto carecía de atractivo? ¿Cómo se hacía para ser sexy y gustar a los chicos?

Kari había visto a compañeras atraer a un chico con un simple juego de pestañas ¿Cómo lo hacían? Ella no había tenido di un solo novio, a los dieciséis años (kari no contó en ese entonces a tk, pues la relación que tuvieron fue como a los 12 o 13 años y como no funciono terminaron) ¿no era una vergüenza?

Oyó el timbre del teléfono y corrió abajo. Vivían en un adosado y el único teléfono se encontraba en la planta de abajo...

_Kari!, soy tu hermano favorito- la saludo la voz de tai_

De hecho era su único hermano, tres años mayor que ella, que vivía con el padre. Se lo imaginó en su cuarto lleno de libros, con el caballete de pintor bien a la vista para impresionar a las chicas y las fotos de Bon Jovi y de Linkin Park por todas partes…

¿Te apetece venir e_sta tarde al taller?_

¿ir al taller de literatura? ¿Qué si le apetecía?... estaba loca de impaciencia pues aparte de la escuela era el otro lugar en el que podía ver a Davis pues si bien estaba en el mismo salón nunca lograba acercarse a el en lo más mínimo pues o a el no le interesaba o su club de fans se lo impedían..

_¿Bueno… donde quedamos_?- preguntó kari fingiendo no sentir nada…

Tai la había llevado ya dos veces al taller, el primer día no le gustó nada pues porque ahí estaban los amigos de tai (matt, mimi, sora) se sentía aburrida hasta que vio llegar a ken, tk y DAVIS! Desde ese dia no se cansa de ir… pero aún no se sentía capaz de aparecer ella sola en aquel lugar lleno de humo donde otros chicos y chicas a parte de ese grupo escribían y discutían sobre literatura

_Café central, a las seis. Se puntual kari-_ dijo tai y colgó

¡bien! Se prometió que aquella tarde pasaría a los anales de la historia como en la tarde en la que kari se lanzó

De nuevo en su cuarto, su mirada cayó sobre el frasquito perfume, INCITACIÓN, que tan caro le había salido. ¡se había gastado en él hasta el ultimo centavo que tenía ahorrado! Había llegado el momento de probarlo…

Lo destapó con mucho cuidado y se lo acercó a la nariz …- _nada-…_

_¿nada? ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Por qué aquel perfume no olía absolutamente a nada?_

Lo tap_ó, lo agitó y _nuevamente lo acerco hacia su nariz… una ligera espiral de humo comenzó a surgir del frasco…

Kari lo soltó con un pequeño grito, dejándolo sobre el tocador

El humo se hacía más intenso, crecía, pronto fue tan espeso que kari apenas podía ver el espejo frente a ella.. una figura pequeña de movimientos muy rápidos como un animalillo, apareció entre el humo. Iba vestido de era una especie de cruce con Peter Pan y Robin Hood, de no más de veinte o veinticinco centímetros de altura

_Gracias por sacarme kari…- _dijo aquel ser haciendo una pequeña reverencia

_¿qui.. quién eres tu?_

_¡sorpresa, sorpresa!-_ respondió el duendecillo o lo que sea que fuera

_Es una broma ¿no?- _tartamudeo kari mirando desconfiada en torno, mientras el humo se iba disipando

_¿quién esta escondido por ahí?-_ dijo kari

_No hay nadie más solo yo, el genio_

_¿un genio? ¿de los que conceden deseos? _

_Ah, ya veo que te interesa_

_¿Podrías conseguirme una moto? ¿O dejarme el trasero más pequeño? ¿Cuántos deseos puedes conceder, tres?_

_Tres deseos-_asintió el genio-_ te recomiendo que los medites muy bien antes de formular cada uno de ellos_

_¿Entonces va_ en serio? _Sí, lo pensaré despacio, no hay que precipitarse. Tres deseos, como en los cuentos. No se por dónde empezar_

_Tomate tu tiempo- _ dijo el genio sentándose en el borde del tocador- _yo no tengo prisa. Como comprenderás, me gusta más estar fuera que dentro del frasco._

_Es una decisión difícil-_dijo kari- _ponte en mi lugar_

_De acuerdo, deseo concedido_

De pronto kari se encontró dentro de aquel frasco

¡_Eh! ¡Sácame de aquí! – grito kari lo más fuerte que pudo_

_¿Segura? Tu primer deseo ha sido *ponte en mi lugar* y ya me he puesto; a cambio, claro, te pongo a ti en el mío. Si ahora quieres decir ya van dos deseos_

_¡No puedes hacerme esto!_

_Ya ves que sí_

Kari veía al genio a través del cristal rojo. Parecía estar divirtiéndose. Se pre_guntó qué tamaño tenía ella ahora. _desde luego era un auténtico genio y ella una imprudente..

_Por favor-_suplico-_no me asustes, yo te he sacado del frasco… no merezco esto_

Al momento siguiente ya estaba otra vez fuera

_Bien, hasta aquí no cuenta_…- la tranquilizó el genio- _solo era una pequeña demostración de los que puedo hacer, una broma ¿no te gustan las bromas?_

_Esta me ha encantado-_aseguró kari_, _pálida del susto

De pronto llamaron a la puerta…

_Kari, la comida esta lista, baja antes de que enfríe _

_¡Ahora voy mamá!_

Menos mal que su madre nunca entraba sin llamar antes. Kari se apresuró a abrir las ventanas para que acabara de marcharse el humo y luego se volvió hacia el geniecillo

_Oye, gracias por.., ya sabes… ahora tengo que pedirte un favor, no un deseo, sino un favor ¿te importaría volver a meterte ahí de momento? Te doy mi palabra que te sacaré pronto. Compréndelo, si te dejo por mi cuarto y mi madre te ve, le dará un patatús_.

_De acuerdo… y ten presente que no puedes hablar a nadie de mi_

_¿Estás de acuerdo? ¡Gracias! meteré el frasco en un cajón. Estarás bien y yo mientras pensare mis deseos_

El geniecillo entró en el frasco tan rápido que kari no pudo explicarse como lo hacía. Lo cerró con el tapón y lo metió en un cajón que también cerró con llave

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, le parecía estar flotando… como si nada de eso hubiera pasado…


	3. la chusma

**hellow! gracias ****por los reviews anteriores, lamento no haber subido el capitulo antes ... es que estuve super ocupada, agradecería que también lean la otra historia que tengo ;)**

* * *

La chusma

El viejo caserón albergaba diversas actividades culturales financiadas por la universidad en la que estaban Tai, Matt, Sora y Mimi… lo más interesante era el patio, en el que alzaba un pozo (que según se decía había un fantasma), y las galerías de los dos pisos superiores

La habitación donde tenía lugar el taller de literatura una vez por semana estaba en el segundo piso. Grande, de techos altos y paredes que necesitaban un repaso de pintura, oscura por el insuficiente tamaño de las ventanas, olía a tabaco como si jamás se ventilase… casi una docena de asientos de todas clases, incluyendo butacas de otro siglo, estaban dispuestos alrededor de la larga mesa.

En la puerta había un letrero que decía: LA CHUSMA Era el nombre que se aplicaban a sí mismos unos cuantos aficionados a la literatura, de distintas edades y procedencias…. A kari le gustaba la atmósfera, más sugestiva que las diversiones de muchos de sus compañeros de instituto, vulgares bebedores de fin de semana

Cuando llegaron ellos faltaban precisamente Davis … la ausencia de este tranquilizó a kari en un primer momento pero luego la sumió en abismos de incertidumbre. ¿y si aquel día que ella estaba dispuesta a lanzarse, le da a él por no aparecer? Ocupó un lugar discreto y se dedicó a observar a los otros que dibujaban, fumaban pensativamente, hojeaban algún libro y otros como Tai y matt con sus respectivas enamoradas

Aparte de sora y Mimi las otras dos chicas, lola y nati, no parecían rivales peligrosas, aunque nunca se sabe. Llegaban y se marchaban juntas, se reían por cualquier cosa para parecer simpáticas y no escribían mal… kari podría decir que sora y mimi podrían ser buenas rivales pero sora estaba con tai y matt estaba con mimi, así que no tenía que preocuparse

A su lado óscar, que hacia relatos llenos de violencia. Atractivo pero no era su tipo

Luego estaba Jorge, con los auriculares puestos, el cabello hasta más debajo de los hombros, que le sonrió distraídamente

Ken que siempre iba de negro y escribía hermosos poemas, hablaba con tk, un tipo alto de ojos azules y cabello rubio era un tipo reservado que la miraba mucho.

Tai, el hermano de kari, hizo una propuesta para improvisar un relato, como hacían a menudo pero no tuvo demasiado éxito. Al parecer, preferían esperar a Davis para comenzar Antes de pasar a escribir-

_me gustaría leerles uno o dos poemas que he encontrado releyendo esto_. dijo ken en su estilo suave que siempre acababa por imponerse- Mostro un alto ejemplar de

… _Las flores del mal_- leyó kari suavemente

Kari dirigió una rápida mirada tai, su hermano, preguntando sin palabras si debería conocer aquel libro. Tai parpadeó afirmativamente…. Kari detestaba aquellos momentos en los que lagunas de su cultura literaria podían quedar en evidencia. Le gustaba escribir, pero se perdía fácilmente cuando otros empezaban a discutir sobre autores y obras. Ken les envolvió a todos en una de sus sonrisas afectuosas.

Cuando lo conoció a ken era un chico tímido pero poco a poco fueron hablando más, con la primera persona con la que habló ken fue con kari. Desde el primer momento la había adoptado como otro hermano mayor... Ken comenzó a leer. Leía bien, con naturalidad y una voz rica en matices.

Jorge guardó los auriculares. Dos o tres decidieron que era el momento de encender un nuevo cigarrillo El poema era atrevido, aunque kari no estaba segura de entender su sentido. Cuando ken termino de leer, una de las chicas (lola) soltó una risita. Jorge mostró su aprobación con una sola palabra CHACHI. Los demás continuaron en silencio Ken señaló hacia la puerta con un dedo.

Tenía un oído muy fino y supo antes que los demás que la puerta iba a abrirse

_Davis_- pensó kari,

ella sintió como se sonrojaba aun antes de que él la mirase. Notó las piernas flojas, como de mantequilla. Las palabras que se dijo no estaban, literariamente, al nivel habitual de la prosa del taller, pero eran sinceras y le salían de lo más hondo:

_Dios mío que bueno está_- pensó kari

Tony, de ojos del mismo color que los de ella, corte de cabello a la moda, atlético sin exceso y, por supuesto, alto, ocupó con aplomo la silla que le habían reservado en el lugar de honor. Su mirada recorrió la mesa en busca de tabaco. Nunca compraba. Algunos consideraban un honor que Davis les pidiese un cigarrillo Al encontrarse con la pequeña figura de kari la mirada de Davis se demoró un segundo más que de costumbre. Ella, tragando saliva pensó que habían valido la pena las horas en el espejo

_Ya sé lo que voy a pedirle al genio_- pensó kari Sintió una especie de escalofrío y sin poder evitarlo aparto la mirada Pasadas las nueves, cuando levantaron la sesión ni siquiera estaba segura de que Davis hubiese vuelto a mirarla con un mínimo de interés y su moral había descendido varios puntos. Descendiendo la escalera, tk se emparejó con ella. Estaba claro que ella le gustaba. Bien, gustarle a un chico siempre era agradable, pero tk no podía compararse con Davis (o al menos eso creía ella) Al llegar al patio, observo que Davis se dirigía hacia el pasillo donde estaban los servicios higiénicos.

Se libró de tk como pudo y se lanzó tras su amor platónico Los baños estaban uno frente a otro… aguardo en el de las chicas temblando de emoción hasta oír que en el otro hacían uso de la cisterna. Salió al oscuro pasillo exactamente al mismo tiempo que Davis ¡que susto¡

Era una pena que no dieran premios óscar a los actores no profesionales. Ella habría ganado uno por esa escena Davis sonrió sin decir nada esperando que ella tomara la iniciativa. No parecía tener prisa y eso ya era algo. Kari buscó desesperadamente algo que decir, pero la mente se le había quedado en blanco

_Tienes un collar muy bonito_- dijo Davis tocando el pequeño adorno de plata que ella llevaba al cuello Kari se quedó sin aliento ¡podía el oler el perfume que se había puesto aquella tarde? Esperaba que si, porque había gastado medio frasco del perfume de su madre

_g__…__ gracias_- tartamudeó kari

_¿Sabes que escribes bien__?_ … viniendo de él, aquello era un gran elogio

_g…__ gracias_

Bueno ¿iba a besarla o no? ¿Por qué la hacía sufrir así?

_Tú eres mucho más pequeña que tai ¿verdad?_

_No mucho… _

_¡De modo que ese era el problema! ¡Davis piensa que soy una cría! ¡Claro, si mucha gente me calcula trece años!- _pensó kari

_Nos llevamos unos meses- _dijo ella

_Pareces más pequeña_

Davis soltó el collar y se fue abandonándola entre las dos puertas del baño

Kari reunió como pudo los pedazos de su corazón y arrastrando los pies, atravesó el patio y salio a la calle

SOLA

* * *

**les gusto? espero que si :D pronto subiré el próximo capitulo **


	4. diamante en bruto

**hellow! kary takaishi yo pienso lo mismo que tu XD AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...**

* * *

Un diamante en bruto

_¿Estas cansada?_ Pregunto la madre de kari -_¿o solo suspiras para demostrarme lo poco que te gusta venir a esta cena?_

Kari, sentada junto a su madre, que conducía muy despacio por culpa del tráfico, hizo una mueca

_Ya sabes lo que opino de la cenita…_ dijo kari un poco fastidiada

_Quieren conocerte, hija y me parece un detalle amable por su parte. Al fin y al cabo, son los padres de Rubén y es probable que el termine por ser tu…_

La mama de kari se mordió los labios y kari estuvo a punto de apiadarse de ella, pero decidió no dejar pasar aquella oportunidad

_Ese tipo nunca escúchalo bien NÚNCA será nada mío aunque te cases con el mamá-_ dijo kari sacando todo el fastidio que tenia

_Hija, no sé por qué no te gusta ¡que fastidio no avanzan los malditos carros! Las noches de los sábados son imposibles. No me gustaría llegar tarde. La medre de Rubén da mucha importancia a la puntualidad_

_La madre de Rubén es un loro- _dijo kari mirando hacia la calle

_Pero si no la conoces todavía- _dijo la mama de kari tratando de mirarla

_No es necesario conocerla, la he visto en televisión.._

La futura suegra de la madre de kari era una diputada de lengua afilada y rápida cuyas intervenciones en el parlamento siempre provocaban algo más que murmullos. Kari comprendía que su madre se sintiese un poco deslumbrada por la posibilidad de emparentar con aquella familia influyente y rica, pero ella había decidido ya que no quería más familia, su madre y ellas estaban muy bien solas. Y su padre con tai valían mil veces más que cualquier otra familia posible, aunque no vivieran con ellas

Luego pasó a pensar en su tema favorito… ella misma

_Mamá ¿tu como me ves?- _se le ocurrió de pronto- _no digo físicamente, sino de carácter y esas cosas_

_¿quieres la verdad o un retrato mejorado por el amor de madre?_

_La verdad_

_Me gustas más que antes. Cuando tenías catorce años te habría dado una patada en el trasero_

_Tampoco hace falta que seas TAN cincera ¬¬_

_Todavía estas cambiando_- prosiguió la madre- _ pero te puedo decir lo que veo ahoa. Veo una chica generosa, romántica, con imaginación y sentido del humor. Con muchas ganas de empezar a vivir. En pocas palabras: UN DIAMANTE EN BRUTO _

_Se te ha olvidado algo: no has dicho si soy inteligente_

_Ya sabes que sí_

_¡vaya respuesta!_

_Eres inteligente pero no brillante, cariño. Y a ti lo que te gustaría es ser brillante, y popular ¿no es cierto?_

_A veces se me ocurren frases ingeniosas, y respuestas oportunas pero siempre demasiado tarde_

_A todo el mundo le pasa, a tu edad. Mira, estamos llegando, al fin_

La madre de kari aparcó en un hueco que alguien acababa de dejar y se volvió hacia kari

_Estoy un poco nerviosa. Es una noche importante para mí. Me gustaría saber que cuento contigo en fin ¿estoy bien?_

Se había puesto un vestido largo con un escote palabra de honor que le sentaba muy bien. Kari pensó que se conformaría con llegar a ser alguna vez la mitad de guapa que era su madre

_Demasiado para ellos-_dijo kari

…..*…..*…..*

Más tarde, una vez sentadas a la mesa, kari sintió que la hubieran separado de su madre. La hicieron sentar entre un militar retirado que tenía la nariz como una berenjena y el único invitado de menos de veinte años, un chico que parecía sordomudo y no paraba de rascarse. Era difícil saber cuál de los dos resultaba más aburrido

"_una cena íntima e informal_"- había dicho la diputada, pero eran once a la mesa, y kari le parecían tan estirados como si hubieran puesto ropa con percha y todo

Rubén estaba sentado junto a su madre, y ambos parecían muy felices de estar juntos, lo que hizo que kari perdiese el apetito. Rubén era un hombre atractivo, si a una le gustaban las piezas de museo, pero había en él una nota falsa que kari no conseguía precisar por el momento

En cuanto a la dueña de la casa, y madre de la patria y de Rubén, era una mujer insoportablemente elegante, con ojos de hielo, que vigilaba a sus invitados como podría mirar una gallina a unos gusanos. Por desgracia, estaba sentada justo frente a kari

_Esta chiquilla tienes ojos preciosos- _declaro en voz alta, consiguiendo que todas las miradas se volvieran hacia kari

Kari enrojeció, no tenía unos ojos preciosos simplemente estaban bien. Preciosos eran los de su madre, por ejemplo, que los tenía de un extraño color violeta. Los de ella eran color avellana. Su padre, que era un guasón, le había dicho una vez

_Tus ojos tienen el color de las avellanas, hasta parecen avellanas por la forma y el tamaño_

_Vamos querida, no hay que ser tímida. Como decís los jóvenes, no te paltees _

Todo el mundo celebró con risitas corteses el hecho de que la importante dama conociese la jerga de los jóvenes

Un impulso muy poco frecuente en ella hizo que kari se atreviese a replicar

_Tengo los ojos igual que mi padre_

Embarazoso silencio ¿no resultaba inconveniente que aquella mocosa mencionase a su padre en lo que prácticamente era una cena de compromiso? Solo su madre sonrió lentamente

La diputada hizo un comentario a la persona que tenía a la derecha manifestando la pena que le daban los hijos de los padres separados, y consiguió que su susurro supuestamente discreto se oyese en todo el comedor…

Kari apretó los dientes. No le gustaba que la compadeciesen y además no había porque. Decidió que no probaría un bocado más de aquella cena que se le estaba empezando a atravesar

_¿No te gusta el chaufa, querida?_ Ataco la diputada sin darle un instante de tregua- _siento no tener pizza para ti _

¿Por qué aquella mujer se empeñaba en avergonzarla? Tal vez estaba en contra de que la madre de kari se casase con su hijo. O quizá simplemente detestase a los jóvenes

_Esta excelente…_respondió kari, con toda finura

La vieja sonrió mostrando unos dientes afilados como los de un lobo. El mensaje era claro

Sé que no te gusto, tampoco me gustas tú a mí

_Si te encuentras indispuesta no hace falta que comas_

_¿Por qué iba a estar…?-_empezó kari

_Esos súbitos enrojecimientos y palideces.- _la interrumpió la mujer- _podrían ser un síntoma de que algo no marcha bien_

Estaba claro que se proponía humillarla. Kari procuró mantener la calma. Era una invitada y además estaba su madre. Y no había que olvidar que la vieja era una rival temible, una profesional de los duelos verbales. Se dio cuenta de que la mujer examinaba sin piedad su ropa, la misma que había llevado al taller de literatura y que no la aprobaba

_A tu edad basta con arreglarse un poco para estar linda- _observó ambiguamente

Kari no tuvo duda alguna de cuál era el resto de la frase… algo así como:

_Pero tu ni siquiera sabes arreglarte_

Pocas veces había lamentado tanto como aquel momento el no saber salir airosa de una situación. Con su madre no podía contar, puesto que la diputada no la había ofendido abiertamente, y ella era incapaz de una respuesta oportuna

Aunque sabía que era un error, aparto el plato y se puso de pie. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella. Murmurando una disculpa, kari salió apresuradamente del comedor

Aun mientras cerraba la puerta alcanzó a oír un comentario de la dueña de la casa

_Una edad difícil… pobre niña… _

Kari sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

Así que mientras salía a la calle llamaba a la única persona que sabía que la iría a recoger a donde fuese… TK

Aquel rubio llego en menos de 5 minutos… en una moto… al ver que kari lloraba solo le dijo si estaba bien, a lo que ella respondió que sí y subió a la moto

* * *

**LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI DEJEN REVIEWS! **


	5. El primer deseo

**Hellow! Yo de nuevo se que no puse el anterior capitulo rápido pero espero poder publicar aunque sea uno por semana … les agradecería que también leyeran mi otra historia :3 como que esa historia se quedo olvidad **

El primer deseo

Davis podía esperar, había algo más urgente. A salvo en su cuarto, mientras el genio se materializaba ante ella, kari ensayo mentalmente su petición

-_quiero ser brillante_

El hombrecito de verde, con las manos en jarras y la cabeza ladeada, pareció encontrarlo muy divertido

_¿Brillante? ¿Quieres lanzar destellos? ¿Relucir? ¿Quieres ser como un gusano de luz o como una farola?_

_¡No! Quiero decir ingeniosa, rápida, inteligente_

_Pues debes tener cuidado con la forma en que expresas tus deseos. Di exactamente lo que deseas, y ojo con las palabras si dices "quiero ser mona", tal vez te encuentres convertida en una pequeña chimpancé_

_Está bien, solo me faltaba que tú me vinieras con esas. Creí que te proponías ayudarme _

_Así es. Te proporcionare tus tres deseos a tu entera satisfacción_

_¿Aunque no los apruebes?_

_Yo no soy un moralista, soy un genio que vive en un frasco de perfume. Aun tendré que pasar por otros amos antes de ascender de categoría. Si lo hago bien, me convertirán en elfo. Siempre he querido ser elfo. Me encantan esas orejas puntiagudas que tienen _

_¿y cuando me hayas concedido los tres deseos que ocurrirá? ¿Cómo pasaras a tu siguiente amo?_

_Habrá que esperar hasta que alguien robe el frasco, como hiciste tu _

_Yo no te robé, pagué por ti _

_Primero me robaste y luego pagaste. Pero ya veo que prefieres discutir en lugar de cumplir tu deseo_

_No, hazlo, por favor. Hazme como te he dicho_

_De acuerdo. Supongo que te das cuenta de que solo durará hasta que formules el segundo deseo_

_He meditado muy bien el primero. Siendo muy inteligente podre conseguir al chico que quiera y sere popular en el instituto. Y de paso aprobare todo sin estudiar_

De pronto, kari se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola. El geniecillo había desaparecido en el interior del frasco

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó muy tarde. Enseguida recordó todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Luego, su memoria le devolvió unas líneas leídas hace mucho tiempo se es niño mientras se desea que todo siga igual, que cada día sea idéntico al anterior, y se deja atrás la infancia cuando se espera que los días traigan novedades

Según ese razonamiento, que le parecía acertado, hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una niña. y sin embargo conservaba algo de su niñez , por ejemplo los muñecos de peluche que poblaban su habitación. Y también su deleite por la plácida rutina de los domingos los niños aman los domingos, los adultos lo detestan había leído en otra parte. Vaya al parecer su recién adquirida inteligencia incluía una buena memoria

Disfrutaba con cada minuto de las mañanas de domingo. El rato de remolonear en la cama, el chocolate con churros que su madre iba a buscar como había hecho durante tantos años el padre, la lectura de revistas que aun olían a imprenta, la música de un volumen que permitía oírla desde cualquier habitación…

Pero ese domingo era distinto. La madre no fue por churros y el chocolate parecía tener otro sabor. Se refugió en la lectura de las revistas que compraba su madre, que trabajaba en la redacción de una de ellas y solía leer las demás

Se sentía rara, distinta. La primavera parecía afectarle más que otros años. Seguramente era cosa de las hormonas, que la hacían tener pensamientos inconfesables y divertidos respecto a Davis

Teléfono. La voz de yolei, llena de curiosidad

¿Qué_ tal? ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Hubo porrompompón? _

Era la palabra inventada por ellas para evitar el decir algo especial cuando había riesgo de ser escuchada por alguien

_No exactamente_

_¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hubo o no hubo?_

_Algo- _respondió kari pensando en el momento en el que Davis toco su collar, había rozado su cuello

_Hay kari que tonta eres. Yo te lo cuento todo y en cambio tu…. _

Reconociendo que era una observación justa, kari prometió que por la tarde se lo contaría todo

Se encontraron a las cinco y media y tomaron el autobús al centro. Fueron a la feria del libro.. yolei había visto en televisión a un escritor muy atractivo que iba a firmar aquella tarde y quería admirarlo en persona

La feria estaba muy concurrida. Numerosos escritores aguardaban intentando disimular su aburrimiento. Dos o tres, famosos por sus apariciones en televisión, acaparaban todo el interés de las lectoras, que formaban largas colas en las que apenas se veía algún que otro varón

El escritor que había gustado a yolei resultó ser demasiado viejo, probablemente de más de treinta. No les pareció que hubiese nada de emocionante en verlo allí sentado como un tendero

Se tomaron un helado y ligaron con tres chicos de los cuales a yolei le pareció atractivo uno, pero a kari le parecieron demasiados críos, fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque, compraron muchas cosas y finalmente emprendieron el regreso hacia sus respectivas casas

Antes de dormirse, kari destapó el frasco

_¿Estás ahí?_

La acostumbrada espiral de humo creció y se concretó en la figura del geniecillo

_Claro que estoy aquí ¿a dónde quieres que me vaya?_

_¿No te habrás olvidado de mi deseo? Por qué no estoy segura de sentirme más inteligente_

_Eso es una prueba de inteligencia ¿Qué has hecho hoy?_

_Nada particular. No estaba de buen humor y nada me gustaba mucho_

_Otra prueba. A más inteligencia, mas exigencias y por tanto mayor insatisfacción ¿te creías que ser más lista te haría más feliz o más alegre? No funciona así_

_Está bien, está bien. También he estado con mi amiga yolei y hemos conocido a unos chicos. Pero eras muy críos_

_¿y no te lo habrán parecido precisamente porque ahora eres más exigente? _

_Total, que no voy a tener ninguna ventaja_

_Claro que sí. No tardarás en apreciarlas_

_Veremos mañana, en clase…. _Murmuró kari poco convencida

**Les gusto? Dejen reviews si pueden lean mi otra historia porfis XD **


End file.
